


It was a rainy evening in New York City

by Malbara



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malbara/pseuds/Malbara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story inspired by Kylo Ren/Adam Driver that takes place in NYC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a rainy evening in New York City

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I really don't know where this came from but I kind of liked it so I decided to posti it, I hope you enjoy it!

It was a rainy evening in New York, Reyna was carrying her tall Caffè Latte, her big portfolio, her lap top case and her purse so she had no hands left for carrying an umbrella

Her long brown hair once straight was now curly thanks to the humidity and it was starting to feel heavy because of its wetness, she was aiming on getting a cab but as it was her first time in the big city, little did she know that was almost an impossible mission.

She was having a rough day, in the morning her design proposals were rejected by an important enterprise whose call had given her tons of hope a week or so ago, after that she had a huge fight with her fiancée, the scratches that he made on the skin of her arm were still bright red and they ached, more than on the flesh, on her pride. Even though she had been in an abusive relationship for more than 3 years now, she still hesitated on canceling or not the wedding.

She gave up on trying to get a cab so she decided that maybe she'd had better luck at the subway, she was trying to make her way to the nearest entrance, shivering. Her face was soaking wet so it was hard to tell if she had tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, a big umbrella covered her from the frost rain, it was held by a pair of firm hands that belonged to a man in a suit, his face was familiar to her but she was sure she didn't knew him.

Reyna opened her mouth and tried a failing attempt to say thank you, she was speechless he looked beautiful and he was the only person that had shown her kindness since she arrived to New York three days ago; she felt ashamed of her soaking wet appearance; she was wearing a dark grey skirt suit and a pair of closed toe heels with ankle strap but thanks to the rain and her mistake of not bringing an umbrella, all her attempts to make herself look pretty in the morning were wasted. In the other hand he looked flawless; a shiny mane of raven black locks framed his calmed, pale face. He smiled.

\- Hope you don't mind a little help from a stranger like me

\- Uhm, no… no thank you very much… we could stop being strangers. My name is Reyna pleased to meet you; she extended her right hand towards him, expecting a hand shake struggling with not dropping her things.

\- The pleasure is all mine, he kissed her hand. My name is Kylan Renner

She smiled slightly, nervously as she kept walking with him following, both of them under his umbrella. They walked a few blocks, when he finally spoke.

\- Where are we going?

\- Oh, well I was planning on taking the subway; it's been a rough day… I want to go home…

She answered and he could feel the sadness through the sound of her voice. He just nodded not sure if he should ask or not.


End file.
